Ai Ni Aki
by juunichi
Summary: Broken dreams, shattered hope...overbearing emotions filled her heart. She thought that all was lost...but his kiss changed everything. [rated for some angst, mild swearing. ratings may change over the next chapters.]love triangles/mimato/takari
1. Painful Memories

**__**

Ai Ni Aki…

Love in Fall…

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. 

I do own this fiction.

__

Characters-

Tachikawa Mimi

Age: 28

Occupation: Writer for the Tokyo Journalism (newspaper)

Ishida Yamato

Age: 28

Occupation: Doctor for the Tokyo Care Hospital

Takenouchi Sora

Age: 28

Occupation: Model for Hoshi Ni Tokyo! (professional modeling occupation) (Stars in Tokyo!)

Yagami Taichi

Age: 28

Occupation: Writer for the Tokyo Journalism (Mimi's partner)

Ishida Takeru

Age: 25

Occupation: Photographer for the Tokyo Journalism

Yagami Hikari

Age: 25

Occupation: Nurse in training at Huushya Nursing School

Kido Jyou

Age: 30

Occupation: Doctor for the Tokyo Care Hospital

***

'Things in life somehow pass by quickly, so before it goes away, you should take some time in appreciating it. Time is not a thing to waste, for it is precious. So next time you spend some time with anybody you love, appreciate them, and spend a good quality time with them.' 

"Oiy Mimi-san! That's a good article! You know, Tokyo Journalism should be proud that they have you in their staff! Oh yeah, don't forget! We're going to that new restaurant to discuss our next assignment!"

"Oh…domo arigato Taichi-kun…I guess I'm just basing my stories on my experiences…and…yeah, I'm coming." Mimi said. Tachikawa Mimi. That's her name. One of the most beautiful girl that works as a writer for the famous newspaper, 'Tokyo Journalism'. Mimi had a silky, brown, a-little-pass shoulder length hair, and tantalizing brown eyes…who couldn't resist her? But instead of going out on dates every night, partying till 3:00 in the morning, she's just a simple Tokyo woman, who has absolutely no interest in love right now. None. Nada. Zip. She just has her priorities on her job, and life. Sighing, she took the piece of paper out of the type writer and got up.

"Hope my shift is over…" Mumbling, she grabbed her bag and keys, and headed to the editing office, to get her article published.

***

"I think we should do an article on spending time with your lover! That would be a good one! I mean, come'on! It's fall! It's the 'romantic' season, where people meet, and fall in love!" Taichi exclaimed, afterwards, taking a sip of his drink. Mimi shook her head.

"No…love is not a good topic Taichi. Why don't we have something like…careers or something! Yeah, that will be a good topic, let's do that one!"

"Mimi…I know you're a good writer and all…but sometimes, you could be soooo boring in your topics." Taichi stated, making Mimi glare a bit. She looked at her watch, and stood up from her seat. Taichi looked up at her.

"Where are you going? We're not done with the topic yet."

"I'm going home, it's getting late. You go and think of other topics besides something that gets to do with 'love'. I'll be thinking too…ja, matashita."

Mimi exited the restaurant, afterwards feeling the cool breeze of fall, sweeping all across Japan. She looked down at the ground as she walked, Taichi's idea repeating in her mind…

~flashback~

"Kido-kun! Kido-kun! Wait! Please wait! Why are you doing this?" A young 18 year old Mimi Tachikawa yelled after her love, tears spilling everywhere on her delicate face.

"I told you Mimi! We're through!" He yelled.

"But…but…you haven't given me a reason yet! Onegai Kido-kun! Don't leave me!"

"I don't have to give you a reason! But if you want one…maybe it's because I do not love you anymore!" At that statement, the man turned around, and walked away, leaving a very saddened girl to cry after him.

~end of flashback~

'I was such a fool…love is just plain stupid…a thing that makes you all dreamy and woozy…I can't believe that I fell for him…' Mimi walked on, nothing but total coldness in her once warm eyes….

__

To be Continued….

Yes, that was short, but I'm sorry! And yes, this *was* a boring chapter, but I assure you, things will get better! It's getting late, and I really need to get some sleep….please review, no bad comments….


	2. Even more heartbreaks

**__**

Ai Ni Aki…

Love In Fall…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. This disclaimer will count for the rest of the chapters.

Author's notes: As for Imi that asked, Ai Ni Aki means 'Love in Fall.' ^^

****

***

"Konnichiwa Yamato-san! How was your day at work today?" A young 28 year old woman named Sora Takenouchi greeted her fiancée, kissing him in the cheek. He sighed, happy that she could be there, through rough times, or just anytime. Him and Sora had been dating for at least three years, and just last week, he proposed to her…and she said yes!

"It was okay…except that some nurses gave me a little hard time." Ishida Yamato finally said. Yamato had golden blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes that were slightly slanted. He looked at Sora, and was surprised to see her looking down at the ground, somewhat depressed. He stopped in his tracks, making Sora look up and turn around to face him.

"W-What's wrong?" Sora asked him. Yamato looked at her with a concerned face.

"I should be asking *you* that…Sora…is there something troubling you?" Sora looked down when Yamato asked that question, hesitating.

"W-Well…Yamato…You know that I love you…ne?"

"H-Hai…" Yamato was getting nervous now, his palms sweating, afraid of what's coming up next.

"My career…it's going to move to Nagoya…I'm afraid I must leave you…" Sora said, looking up to see Yamato in shock, and in the verge of tears…

"B-But…I can still visit you…I can even move there with you! I mean…I'm the best doctor in Tokyo Medical Hospital! Surely there is a hospital in Nagoya that will accept me! Come'on Sora! You don't want to do this! I love you!" The tears were spilling now…

"I-I'm sorry…" and with that, Sora walked away.

Yamato wiped his face, bitterly walking on to his apartment.

***

"Kombanwa, Yamato! Dinner is ready!!" Takeru yelled to his brother, once he heard the door opening and closing.

"Yeah…let me just change take a quick shower. I'll be right there." Takeru looked at his brother's retreating figure, wondering why Yamato looked so sad. Ishida Takeru is a young 25 year old who worked as a photographer for the Tokyo Journalism. Yeah, his pay sucked, but taking pictures was one of his hobbies. Whistling, he set the plates down on the table, and got all the other materials prepared. He poured some juice on his glass, and took a drink of it. Just then Yamato came out from the bathroom, wearing his white shirt and black sweatpants. 

Takeru looked at him again, still seeing Yamato's troubled face. He tried brightening up the mood.

"Yamato! I got some teriyaki chicken and rice! Eat up! Hey! Come'on, brighten up." Takeru saw his brother looking up at him, a tear trickling down his gentle face…

"O-Oniichan…what's wrong?" Takeru sat down beside Yamato, putting his hand in his brother's shoulder. Yamato put his hands on his head, his hair brushing back a bit.

"S-She left me…Sora left me…" Takeru looked at Yamato in shock.

"B-But….I thought that you two were getting married…you loved each other so much…"

"We did…but I guess that's how life goes…" Tears were spilling again.

"Daijoubou Oniichan…it's okay…." Takeru hugged his brother, still shocked of what he heard. (Daijoubou means 'it's okay')

***

"Ohayo Takeru-san! How are you today?" Mimi greeted the young photographer.

"Oh…um…I guess I'm alright." he laughed, Mimi shaking her head.

"You silly, what do you mean you guess? It should just be a clear yes, or no." 

"Well…I'm not that sure! I guess…it's a yes!"

"Ohayo Takeru, Mimi! Oiy Mimi, I got the article ready!" Taichi handed the paper to Mimi, her reading over it. Seeing what it was about, she smacked Taichi in the head.

"You baka! I told you not to make it about love! It's senseless!"

"Well you're boring!" Taichi exclaimed, rubbing his head. 

"Uh! You take that back!"

"No! You're not the boss around here!"

"You still need my approval! What ever happened to, 'Oiy Mimi-san! This article is great! Tokyo Journalism should be proud of having you here!' huh Taichi!?"

"That was the *other* article! Can't I write one for today!?"

"Okay, okay! You guys calm it down now! That's not how a journalist decide an article! Just figure another one out together! Yeesh!" Just then Takeru came up with an idea…

"Hmm…hey Mimi…do you possibly have a boyfriend right now?…" Mimi eyed the boy awkwardly.

"Nooo….Didn't you hear me? I said that 'love is senseless'."

"Oh…well…would you like to come over to my apartment…and just have a little chat?" Mimi was getting suspicious now.

"Okay…what's on your mind Takeru! When you talk like that, you certainly have something going on in your sneaky, clever brain! Come on, spill it! What are you up to!?" Takeru tried calming Mimi down.

"Nothing, nothing! I just want to know if you'd like to come for a little chat! Can't your little friend have some kind of a conversation with you?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Mimi sighed, and started typing up an idea.

"For goodness sakes Mimi-san, you're such a stiff person."

"Oh hush it blondie." 

__

To be continued…

Things will get a little *more* interesting in the next chapter…I think! ^^;; Oh yeah, this fiction is inspired by the J-Drama, 'Love Letter'. It's so Kawaii! *But* 'Love Letter' has nothing to do with this fiction, it just inspired me to write a drama! ^^


	3. Insults

Ai Ni Aki…  
  
Okay, here is the third chapter! ::sigh:: I'm soooo tired… Minna, onegai, review!! No flames…  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Takeru! You have a very nice place here!" Mimi complimented, sitting down in the couch. Takeru blushed.  
  
"Domo arigato! I guess I'm just a very neat person…oiy, but believe me! My brother isn't!" Takeru smiled. He looked at Mimi, who looked disappointed.  
  
"W-What's wrong Mimi-chan?"  
  
"Brother?" Mimi asked calmly.  
  
"H-Hai…"  
  
"You hanatare kozo! I can't believe you dragged me here just to meet your brother! Hannya no moshigo!!!!!" Mimi yelled. {hehe…I'm not telling what those mean cause they're pretty bad…hehe}  
  
"Ah! Don't call my brother that!" just then, Yamato entered the room.  
  
"Kutabare!"  
  
"Dare ni mono wo ii-agatterun da?"  
  
"Sassato userun da!"  
  
"Kono baita-me!"  
  
"KONO YOGORE!"  
  
"BAKA NA BAITA!"  
  
"Guys! Guys! Stop it! No worth fighting!" Takeru exclaimed, trying to break up the verbal fight between his brother and Mimi.  
  
"YOKEI NA O-SEKKAI DA TAKERU!"  
  
"Yes it is! Calm down! Mimi-san! That's not why I brought you here! Like I explained at work, I just wanted to talk to you!" Takeru yelled. Mimi calmed down a bit.  
  
"You work with this girl Takeru!? Why did you bring her here!?" Yamato yelled. Takeru glared, causing Yamato to pipe down.  
  
"Okay, okay. Yamato, this is Tachikawa Mimi, my co-worker in Tokyo Journalism, and Mimi, this is Ishida Yamato, my brother. Now…kindly shake hands." Takeru ordered. He didn't see anyone move, but instead, saw and intensifying glare and dislike between the two people. Takeru glared again.  
  
"Shake hands, or else, I'm going to kick you hard! You people know I was in judo, and you do not want to mess with me!" Takeru exclaimed, really annoyed by now. Looking at the two figures walking towards each other, he grinned, knowing already what he was going to do to them. 'This will be a hard task, but those two belong with each other. Heh…just wait what's in store for them…heh heh.'  
  
***  
  
"Yamato! I'm going to the store, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Takeru exited out the door of the apartment. It was just two days ago when all the chaos happened between his friend Mimi and his brother Yamato. It was tough trying to keep them both apart from all the hair pulling and stuff, but he managed. The conversation that night went quite well…well, besides all of the verbal words…  
  
Takeru walked along the street, window shopping for the things he and Yamato needs. Looking at the bread shop, he thought that they needed more bread, so he decided to enter in. Hearing a bell sound, he quickly smelled the aroma of fresh baked bread, and it smelled soooo good! Purchasing six huge loafs of bread, he headed out the door. Just as he exited, he bumped in to someone that was walking by in the side walk. Takeru then dropped everything.  
  
"Ah! Sumimasen! I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Takeru!?" Takeru then looked up at who bumped into him. His eyes grew wide, as he realized who it was.  
  
"S-Sora!?"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Heh heh…..quite an interesting conversation between Mimi and Yamato, ne? I don't know…should I tell you guys what the words mean?  
  
Takeru-kun- ::glaring::  
  
Aiko-chan- ^o^;; okay then!  
  
Hanatare Kozo- Snot nosed brat  
  
Hannya no moshigo- Demon child  
  
Kutabare- Drop Dead  
  
Dare ni mono wo ii-agatterun da?- Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?  
  
Sassato userun da- Get lost  
  
Kono baita-me- You whore  
  
Kono Yogore!- You dirty bastard!  
  
Baka na baita- Ignorant slut  
  
Yokei na o-sekkai da (to Takeru in the story)- None of your blasted business!  
  
Sumimasen- Excuse me!  
  
I'd like to thank Himitsu-san for those words! Arigato Gozaimasu! Oh, and just in case you guys don't know what judo is, it's some type of martial arts in Nihon/Japan. -^^- Jyaaaa! 


	4. Agreements

Ai Ni Aki  
  
  
  
Aiko-san- I think Takeru-kun is in a digidestined reunion right now, so I'll get this started, okay? And just incase I didn't say this, I'll say it now….Sora is going to be a meanie in this fic, okay?  
  
***  
  
"…S-Sora…" was all Takeru could say, as he stared up at the girl glaring down at him.  
  
"Ungh! Look what you did to my skirt! I just bought it yesterday you know!?" Sora exclaimed, examining her clothes. Takeru rolled his eyes\and thought, 'conceited baita…she'll never change huh?'  
  
"Gee….sorry. Didn't see you there." Takeru got back, and was headed back to the bread shop to buy three more loaves of bread to be replaced with the ones that had dropped. Before he could walk away, Sora grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him back.  
  
"Wait…..so…how's Yamato handling it? I'm sure he could have told you now, being his dramatically emotional, baka self." Sora smirked, while Takeru glared.  
  
"If you ask me Sora, I think you're the baka." Takeru walked away.  
  
"Oooh! Ow! That really hurt me! You should really apologize you know that Gaki?" Takeru could hear Sora's sarcastic remarks from behind, thinking to himself, 'Baita'.' {Gaki-brat, Baita-slut}  
  
***  
  
"Tadaima Yamato! Got really good food here! Their very cheap on these kinds of days! Eat up whenever!" Takeru yelled, taking off his walking shoes. He sat the groceries in the counter, and flopped down on the couch next to Yamato afterwards.  
  
"Oekeri." was all Yamato could say, as his eyes were glued in the television.  
  
"Osoyo! I said Tadaima a long time ago!" Takeru stated, smiling. {Tadaima- I'm home, Oekeri-Welcome home, Osoyo-You're/That's late.}  
  
"Yeah…what ever. Hey, stand up again and get me some Saki. Bit thirsty here." Takeru got up again, and handed Yamato his drink, then sat back down on the couch. For a while, they stayed in silence. Takeru kept stealing glances at Yamato, him noticing this all along. After about six glances, Yamato closed his eyes, and sighed.  
  
"Okay Takeru…..what do you have in that mind of yours….don't tell me you're falling in love with your brother, because that's so hentai of you." Takeru jumped at that remark.  
  
"YOU BAKA! WHY WOULD I EVER DO SUCH A THING!?" Takeru yelled, turning very much red. Yamato cocked his head and smirked, his reading glasses falling a bit. (a/n I wanted to put the glasses in!  
  
^-^;;)  
  
"Why are you turning red? It looks like a very serious case of love! Oh Takeru! I accept your feelings!"  
  
"BAKA!!!!" The room filled up with only Takeru's voice, as Yamato just snickered. Takeru wacked Yamato in the back of his head, still cursing in a bunch of Japanese language.  
  
"Yeesh…just kidding! Don't have to get all weird now!" Yamato laughed , Takeru rolling his eyes. Yamato seized his laughing, and turned a little serious.  
  
"So…why were you looking at me? For a moment there, I really thought that you had feelings for me!" Takeru wacked him in the head again.  
  
"You ecchi…I'd never do such a thing! For your information, I was looking at you cause I have a little request…" Yamato eyed his brother suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
  
"Well…remember that time when you wanted me to help you think of a prank on Kinnosuke after getting you and your date wet under the bridge? Well….  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Takeru! I promise I'll do *anything* if you help me plan a trick on Kinnosuke…" a desperate Yamato asked his brother.  
  
"Why? Why do you need help from me?"  
  
"Because…oh…would you just do it or not?!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
*present time*  
  
"Remember that eh?" Takeru looked at Yamato, smiling.  
  
"Oh…yeah….heh…We got fake spiders on his pants, and he started freaking out! That high school friend of mine…heh…" Yamato remembered. Takeru sighed.  
  
"Well? Will you do something for me or what!?" Takeru asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What is it?!"  
  
"I want you to take Mimi-san to dinner, no matter how hard you try." That statement made Yamato gasp.  
  
"NO WAY I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT GIRL SOMEWHERE! NO WAY! FORGET IT!" Takeru glared.  
  
"Yamato….you said that you'd do anything after helping you out with Kinnosuke! You promised me!" Yamato looked down from where he was sitting, and then heaved a sigh.  
  
"Oh alright…"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Heh…..quite a cliffhanger there ne? ^_____________^ 


	5. Late Work

Ai Ni Aki//Love in Fall  
  
Aiko- Hellowz theres!  
  
Taichi- Heeeey.  
  
Aiko- Well, here goes to chapter five! This fic is gonna start getting a bit more *serious*, ergo, I will change this to a rating of R. I've been brain storming ideas and stuff, and I got a really good plan! :P I think.  
  
Taichi- You should brain storm more often!  
  
Aiko- çè êw ?\ -Ë àM ----I was! Look, I was able to type foreign languages by pressing the alt button and numbers in the number pad! Ain't that clever?! .^  
  
Taichi- Not really, all you did was type whatever you wanted to type. Actually, you were even going crazy! And you don't even know what it means...  
  
Aiko- ?____?() Do ya always have to prove me wrong on things?? .  
  
Taichi- Yup! ^__-  
  
  
  
  
  
It was approximately eight o'clock in the morning when Mimi got up from bed to get ready for work. She rubbed her eyes, blinking twice to try and get used to the light shining in her white-colored room. She slowly walked towards her bathroom, her head hanging. Turning on the faucet, she splashed some water into her face, wakening herself a bit more.  
  
"Late shift tonight, I better get ready soon." She yawned and turned the water on in the bathtub. Feeling the warm water underneath her soft, delicate fingertips, she decided that it was ready to pull the knob to make the shower.  
  
After adjusting the things needed inside the bathtub, she walked over to her closet, and pulled out her outfit of the day. It was a pastel-colored collared blouse, with a ribbon of a darker shade of yellow. She also had a matching skirt, that was the same color as the ribbon attached to her blouse. She walked back to the bathroom, and hung her clothes in the towel rack. Facing the mirror once again, she slowly unbuttoned her sleeping blouse, and discarded the rest of her silky-soft clothes. Mimi then entered the shower, satisfied with the water lightly prickling her skin.  
  
When Mimi was finished, she quickly dressed, and fixed her still-damped hair. She took a lock of hair in the right side, and combed it back, still holding the lock. She then did the same thing with the left side of her hair, and then tied it back in a small light pink ribbon. She took her brush, and gently brushed the little portions of bangs hanging in her forehead. She sighed, putting on her peach-colored high heels, and headed towards the bedroom exit. Before she left her room, she grabbed her bag and keys, walking past her living room and kitchen, and out the door.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Mimi walked down the streets, having a lot of things in her mind. She quickly crossed the street with a group of other people, and then opened the door to a café. Seeing Taichi sitting in one of the tables, she sat down with him, putting her bag down beside her. He was wearing a navy-blue blazer with a white collar long-sleeve underneath, and navy blue pants. He was also wearing black-shiny shoes. (Oh by the way, Taichi's hair in this story is shorter than his bushy-brown hair! :p) Taichi looked up, and smiled.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Tachikawa-chan!" Taichi greeted. Mimi smiled back happily.  
  
"Ohayo, Taichi-kun." Mimi took an order from the waitress. (ohayo Gozaimasu- Goodmorning)  
  
"So, you prepared for the long hours of work today?" Taichi questioned, flipping the page of his newspaper, and the same time, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I guess so. Hopefully, Yamamoto-sama won't be nagging to us like last time we worked late." Mimi got her cup of coffee, and attempted to take a page out of the news paper Taichi was reading. She straightened out the page in front of her, seeing what's on the news.  
  
"Model Takenouchi Sora signs a deal with her manager, allowing her to travel around the world for modeling!" Mimi read.  
  
"Takenouchi Sora.I've heard of her before. She works at the, um, Hoshi Ni Tokyo. I heard she made it big time. Yeah, she's a really rich model." Taichi said, looking up at Mimi. "You know Tachikawa-san, you could've been a model too if you wanted.why'd you choose journalism?" Mimi looked up at him.  
  
"Aww, Taichi, that's very sweet of you, but that's just not my thing. Right now, I love writing, writing is my passion." Mimi sighed, smiling. She then laughed, smirking. "And besides, you wouldn't be able to be partners with a good writer if I hadn't chosen this career that I have right now. And you wouldn't be getting paid as much either!"  
  
"Actually, I could have been your manager! Then I'd get paid much, much, much more than I do now!" Taichi exclaimed laughing along with Mimi.  
  
"Yeah right, who said that I was going to have you as my manager if I did become a model?" Mimi asked, rolling her big brown eyes.  
  
"Me of course!" Taichi said in a high voice. He then checked his watch, then finished the rest of his coffee in a quick gulp. He stood up, and grabbed his black shoulder bag.  
  
"We better get going, or else Yamamoto is going to yell at us for being late. Mimi glanced up. "Oh, okay." She took the last sip of her coffee, grabbing a hold of her bag, and standing up. Taichi and Mimi walked out of the café together, and headed out towards their work.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Remember our deal Yamato!" Takeru called out to his brother, who was getting in the car.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Yamato closed the door to his red Mitsubishi, turning on the engine. He started to drive to his work place. Today, five doctors, including him, are going to tutor a bunch of new-comers in the medical business. He sighed, sliding his fingers through his gelled hair, stopping at a red light. He saw a bunch of people crossing the street. Staring at the crowd, one of them caught his eyes. He tried to focus his eyes on the woman, realizing that it was Mimi.  
  
"Tachikawa. Hmph, must be going to work or something." His eyes followed her rushing body, then he saw that she was going to the café. He turned when the light turned green, parallel parking besides the café building. He opened his door, and got out. He walked in the pathway, and peeked inside the café from the big window. There he saw Mimi and another guy conversing with each other. He looked at Mimi. Her smile was deepening the blush that had started when he looked at her. After some seconds, Yamato slapped himself in the head.  
  
"What the heck am I thinking?" he headed back to his car and started driving again.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Toshika's article?"  
  
"I guess it's alright."  
  
"Himeki-sama's?"  
  
"Nah, that article is too...non-realistic." Yamamoto-sama, Taichi, and Mimi were discussing which articles made by the staff should be printed or not. Taichi read off the names of the articles Yamamoto-sama had already read, while Mimi just sat in the chair, twiddling the pencil between her fore- finger and middle-finger. She sighed out of boredom, causing Taichi and Yamamoto-sama to look at her. Her boss slightly raised his eyebrows out of curiousity.  
  
"Something wrong, Tachikawa?" He knew that what he said captured Mimi's attention, seeing her jump up a bit in surprise.  
  
"Oh, um, no, nothing's wrong Yamamoto-sama! Um-I, I was just thinking!" Mimi straightened up, taking her papers and lining them up equally.  
  
"Okay...well, go on Taichi. I don't have that much time. I have to go to a meeting in about ten more minutes!" They continued on, Mimi and Taichi working hard.  
  
_________  
  
"Dr. Ishida, the students are going to come anytime soon for their lessons. Are you almost done with Mr. Tatsuo's skin test results?" Yamato turned around, adjusting his glasses a bit.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'll be ready by the time they come....er, which is anytime soon! Don't worry Nurse Hongo, I'll get done." Yamato smiled, as the nurse walked away. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. He finished the last line, just in time for the medical students to come.  
  
"Dr. Ishida! They're all here! Are you done yet?" Nurse Hongo asked, coming in to his office once again. Yamato stood up from his chair, and walked out the door with Nurse Hongo. When he came out, he saw about six people dressed in their uniforms, just waiting for him.  
  
"Dr. Joji has the other six students, these are your students. Haruki Yoshimi, Kiyohide Murakami, Akihiko Ueda, Yagami Hikari, Noboru Ryuichi, and Shinji Koji. The other nurses and I will help the students along with you." Nurse Hongo went away, to gather the other nurses. Yamato smiled, and greeted the students.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna. As you know by now, I am Dr. Ishida Yamato. I and other nurses will be teaching everyone of how to do this and that around the hospital. First off, once the nurses come back, we will be assigning each of you to have a patient to be taken care of." Yamato continued, knowing that he was going to be very busy till his shift is over.  
  
______________  
  
"Soo...tired...have to go to sleep..." Taichi mumbled, his eyes half closed. Mimi looked at her friend beside her, who was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Yagami-kun, I thought that you were going to be able to handle late shift." Taichi looked at her, and sighed. "Yeah, I thought so too...but I guess not. I'm so tired!" he yawned, proceeding to do his typing. Mimi yawned too, checking her watch.  
  
"1:00 a.m....Don't worry Taichi, just three more hours. And look on the bright side...we only have to go to work tomorrow because of a meeting, then we'd get to go home!" Taichi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's good. Is Yamamoto-sama still here?"  
  
"Nope, he went home like, two hours ago." Mimi said, yawning for the second time. "So, what time is the meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"I think it's at one o'clock in the afternoon. And I think it's one hour and thirty minutes long. Then we get to go home!" Taichi smiled, happy to know that they only have to go to a meeting, then they get to go home the next day. This time, instead of yawning, she sighed out of exhaustion. Three hours passed by, fortunately for Taichi and Mimi. Taichi packed up, while Mimi tried to organize their paperworks.  
  
"Need a ride home?" Taichi asked, turning around just outside the office door. Mimi looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just walk home."  
  
"You sure? It's not safe for ladies to go around the streets all alone, ya know what I mean?" Taichi sighed and smoothed his hair with his hands. Mimi shook her head.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be just fine. You go on and I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting, okay?" Taichi and her said their goodbyes.  
  
"Well, it's just you, and the building now Mimi. You'd better get packing soon." Mimi said to herself. She put a piece of paper on one of the shelves, and got her bag out of her drawer. Picking up her pen delicately, she put it on the side of her bag, got her keys out, and headed out the door.  
  
It was dark. And it was only her in the whole place. Only a couple of lights were left on for late workers, so the person would be able to see their way out. Mimi took out the bow that was holding parts of her hair up, and shoved it in her bag. Seeing the red exit sign, she pushed open the door, seeing the night lights of Tokyo everywhere. No matter how late it was, many people enjoyed to stay up late at night, and roam around the streets and small shops for fun, and maybe partying. She used to do that....walking around the lighted streets with her once mate, but eventually, it stopped. Ever since that day he broke it off with Mimi.  
  
"Tachikawa!" Mimi shook her head, and jumped up a bit, her thoughts broken by a young blonde running towards her.  
  
"Ishida?" Mimi looked at the figure before her that was breathing hard. She was quite surprised.  
  
"That's me!" The young man grinned, but then frowned, once he saw Mimi starting to walk across the street.  
  
"Hey, wait! I want to talk to you!" he caught up next to her.  
  
"What is it, Ishida? Normally, actually, never, would you come up to me and ever want to talk." Mimi rushed, finally getting to the pathway that led to her apartment. Yamato looked down.  
  
"Well, what's wrong about wanting to talk to you once in a while?" at that statement, Mimi scoffed.  
  
"Ishida, I only met you once before. And practically you only know that my name is Tachikawa. And besides, what would make you want to come up to me and say 'hello' after that one day we met?"  
  
"Well, I guess it was my fault. I just decided that, um, I want to get to know you a bit more. You know, hang out, chill, maybe have dinner with me tomorrow at six o'clock?" Mimi stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to get to know me Ishida." Yamato was taken a back a little bit.  
  
"You know, if I were you, I won't say no real quick. That little incident that happened in my apartment doesn't make you decide what kind of person I am in the inside. And that doesn't make you decide if either I want to get to know you or if I don't." Mimi continued on walking.  
  
"Mimi, just give me a chance, will ya?" Yamato tried to catch up to her.  
  
"Why should I?!" Mimi yelled, irritated. She can't believe this guy! What is this Ishida doing, bugging her to have a date with him, early in the morning!?  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"What ever you say would not determine whatever I will or will not do! Now if you please-"  
  
"Look, if I'm going to have to keep bothering you ALL morning just to ask to get to know you a little more, being the nice guy that I am, then I'll have no choice but to bother you ALL morning long," Mimi stopped again, and Yamato continued on, seeing that what he is saying was taking affect on her, "And I'm suure that you don't want THAT. Especially, since you'd want to go to sleep, and that would not be possible because I will be able to bug you ALL morning long. Think about that, Mimi." Mimi sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, fine, I give up! Tomorrow, six o'clock, don't waste my time!" Mimi walked on, Matt looking after her, smirking.  
  
"Kuso." Mimi muttered under her breath, making sure that Yamato would not hear. (kuso- damn)  
  
______________________  
  
"Wakie, wakie, sleepy head!!"  
  
"Ungh....I'm trying to get some sleep..."  
  
"Come'on, you can't sleep forever!" Mimi opened her eyes, surprised to see a happy looking Yamato in front of her.  
  
"AAAAHHH! Ishida?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Mimi lifted the covers, covering her body.  
  
"Mou, you're acting like you've just seen a monster or somethin'! Don't worry, I've seen girls in night gowns before!" Yamato raised up his spatula, grinning...then getting smacked in the head.  
  
"Baka!" Mimi sighed, letting the cover fall down to her waist. "Look, Yamato, I have a meeting at one o'clock in the afternoon today, and, I don't think I-"  
  
"I made breakfast for this morning!" Yamato interrupted, sitting down beside her. Mimi lifted her nose up, smelling a sweet smell in the air.  
  
"Just a way for me to express my kindness towards you!" Mimi got up, her white night gown flowing down to her feet. She walked towards the kitchen, seeing two plates with food. Yamato followed, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Okay...this is weird. You." Mimi paused, and looked towards Yamato.  
  
"Me." Yamato said, pointing at himself. Mimi paused a bit longer, then decided to continue.  
  
"You....Ishida Yamato....the guy I yelled at the other day....here...at my house...fixing breakfast for me...How did you get inside?" Mimi sat down, and began to eat.  
  
"Simple. The door was unlocked."  
  
"And how did you know where my supplies are??"  
  
"I looked around...of course." Yamato sat down beside Mimi, and picked up his fork.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you till six o'clock...like I was saying earlier, I have a meeting a one o'clock today, and it won't end till two-thirty." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, but I figured that I'd be courteous as to fix a nice breakfast for you." Yamato winked. "Isn't that so kind of me, sweetface?" Mimi gave him a weird look.  
  
"....just exactly what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Why, being the gentle man I am!" Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you have in your mind Ishida, forget about it. This 'date' tonight is going to be ONLY a ONE time time thing. Don't expect getting any kissess, pecks, or what ever there is that is intimate." Mimi cleared her plate, sipping some water after wards. Silence came through between them, so Mimi took a little peek of what Yamato was doing, still sipping some water. She saw that he was looking at her...and it looked like he was in very deep thought. Mimi slowly brought her glass down, looking back at him, only with a questionable look. More seconds passed, and Mimi finally decided to talk.  
  
"So...what's going on...for tonight?" Yamato jumped up, coming back into reality.  
  
"Huh?" his voice was that of a sound of a young man's voice, confused.  
  
"I asked, what are we doing tonight?" Mimi repeated.  
  
"Oh, well, um...you'll see....it's a surprise!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oka-y....I guess." Mimi cleared her plate, and washed it under the sink.  
  
"Aw, come'on, don't feel so down! We're going to have a great day!"  
  
________________________  
  
Welp, I decided to stop therez! I'm brain storming some ideas for a new ficcie, and I might even do a Mimato parody on my manga 'Guardian Tsubasa (copyrighted)' *coughs* Not that I'm complete with it yet *cough* I might! :P And I'm planning on doing a takari too!!!!! heehee....I really have a good plan for the takari....and maybe i'll brain storm some on a taiora too. Oh, and I *might* also do a parody on one of my favorite mangas. And I *might* do a ficcie TohruXYuki one...........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Be watching out for updates....heh 


	6. Once more

Ai Ni Aki  
  
Sato- wells hellow there!  
  
Taichi- Hi!  
  
Sato- Here's chapter six to Ai Ni Aki. I finally decided to dedicate this whole story to my tomodachi, Tachikawa IVIimi...she's a very inspiring author! heh, check out her wonderful storieees!  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
"The company has increased it's employee's pay roll, therefore, each one of you will be earning 15% more money, more than you do now." Mr. Yamamoto looked around the room, and saw everyone's brightened faces.  
  
"It's about time he paid us more, I'll grow old and wont have that much cash if he kept the low pay thing going!" Taichi whispered in Mimi's ears, while twiddling his pencil. Mimi rolled her eyes and elbowed him, making him giggle.  
  
"Any questions?" Mr. Yamamoto looked around the room, seeing everyone shake their head. "Very well, everyone dismissed!" Mimi sat up from her chair, went behind it, and pushed it back in, Taichi following suit. He walked next to her, putting his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"You've been kind of quiet today Mimi.something I should know?" He opened the door for her, waiting for a response.  
  
"Oh nothing. I've just been thinking, and you know. I have to go out tonight with a.uh, companion." They crossed the street when the traffic light signaled them to.  
  
"Oh really..who?" Mimi looked up and found Taichi with a serious face.  
  
"It's really none of your business." Mimi stated, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the subject. Even though Taichi is her closest friend, she felt no need to discuss about 'tonight'. Taichi stopped all of a sudden, heaving a sigh.  
  
"Listen Mimi.you know, that you're like my little sister, and I do not want anything bad to happen to you. You should have discussed this 'date' with me, before you even made any arrangements. I'm just looking out for your own good." Taichi's eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"Tai.I know that you are only being protective and all, but for goodness sakes, look at me. I'm a twenty-eight year old. Don't you think that a woman like me can take care of herself?" Mimi hugged him. "I feel the same way Taichi, you're like the big brother I've never had. Just give me a bit of space will ya? Besides, it's not even a date, it's just a little meeting." Taichi smiled warmly down at his friend, proceeding to walk.  
  
"I understand. I always act that way towards Hikari, and she's telling me that she's a grown woman and all.sorry if I'm being too overprotective. You know what happened...with Jyou...." Mimi nodded, feeling depressed as she remembered those days with her once lover.  
  
_________________________________  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
"Coming!" Mimi yelled, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a brown turtle neck long sleeve, blue jeans, and brown ankle-high boots. Her beautiful brown hair was wavy, and her face was pretty, as usual. She walked passed her living room and to her door, opening it, to find a handsome looking Yamato behind it. His attire included a black t-shirt with a black leather coat over it, blue jeans, and black shoes. His hair was neatly spiked, even though he put quite a lot of gel in it. Yamato simply walked in, carrying a grin on his face.  
  
"My, my, don't we look pretty today, eh Mimi?" He said quietly, examining her. She scoffed, taking her bag and keys. Both of them walked out of the door, and to Yamato's car.  
  
"Let's just get this thing over with." She simply closed the car door, putting on her seat belt. Soon enough, they were driving through the beautifully lighted streets. Yamato took a quick look at Mimi, the colorful lights swerving past her delicate face. They drove in silence, each of them wondering how the night was going to turn out. 'Hopefully this will soon be over with....I shouldn't have made that deal with Takeru in the first place!'. All along, he had been pretending. Pretending that he would like to court Mimi, pretending that he even liked her....it was all part of the deal, and Takeru had made him promise to give Mimi a chance. He was even surprised with himself, how he had handled their situation yesterday. He scoffed at the thought of him and Mimi ever being together.....'But then again...why was I...in the cafe...' he shook his head, remembering back when he saw Mimi and her friend talking in a little cafe, and how he stared at her mesmerizingly. 'Perhaps I could give her a little chance...' he thought. For the rest of the ways, he let his thoughts wander his mind, until they finally reached their destination.  
  
____________________  
  
"I'll order...some sushi, rice, and...that marinaded chicken thing." Mimi looked on to the second page, looking at the beverage. "And some red wine...and later on, tea." She closed her menu, lifting her glass of water afterwards.  
  
"And you, sir?" Yamato looked up from the menu.  
  
"Umm....I'll take the same thing she's having." He mocked Mimi's gesture of closing his menu, afterwards putting his hands in his lap, waiting for the food.  
  
"Soo, tell me Mimi, what do you do at that news paper place, eh?" Yamato sat back, circling his water glass's rim with his index finger. Mimi looked up from where she was staring.  
  
"Oh, umm, I write articles and junk." Mimi said.  
  
'This is gonna be harder than I thought', Yamato thought, looking interested.  
  
"Well, me...I'm a doctor at the nearest hospital here, I operate, and I also train studying nurses and soon to be doctors." Their orders came, and soon enough, they started eating.  
  
"So tell me Yamato...you're a doctor and all, how come you don't have a girlfriend...?" Mimi grinned, holding her fork up.  
  
He was hoping that this topic won't come up...he was just barely getting over the break-up with Sora, and now this woman he hardly knew comes and makes things more worse. Eh, he might as well tell her.  
  
"I had just recently...seperated with my fiancee, due to work places and all. Anyways, I-"  
  
"What's her name?" Mimi asked, interrupting him.  
  
"Listen, Mimi...I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Oh come on Ishida, what's the lady's name already?!" Mimi smiled, cocking her head to the side. The candle's light reflected in Mimi's brown tantalizing eyes, causing Yamato to blush a bit. 'She's...so...beautiful...?' God, he can't believe he had just said that!  
  
But it was true wasn't it? He really had to admit, she is beautiful...maybe even more beautiful than S-  
  
"So, what's her name?!" Mimi was getting impatient, but still held a smile. Yamato sighed in defeat.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi." Mimi grew wide eyed, realizing what he had just said.  
  
"The model, 'Sora Takenouchi'?! The most famous model in all of Hoshi Ni Tokyo?!" Mimi was not that surprised, but acted as if anyways. A handsome wealthy doctor could have any woman he wanted, even though they are....wait a minute, did she just think that Yamato, her somewhat annoying date, was handsome?! A deep crimson blush was obvious to Yamato, as he looked at her.  
  
"Umm, ya...I guess you could say famous...Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her play with her food. That was surely not ordinary of Mimi Tachikawa...  
  
"Yes...err, I'm suddenly not hungry." She said quickly, setting down her fork. That comment made Yamato groan in frustration.  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Ack, come on'..." He led her outside the restaurant, after paying the fee that was due.  
  
"So, where are we going now?" Mimi asked, opening the car door.  
  
"I was planning we go to that Autumn Festival down in Kyoukan park...they're going to fire fireworks at 8:00." Once again, they were on the road, driving in silence. It only took a couple of minutes to get there, for it wasn't too far away from the restaurant. They got out of the car, seeing the place packed with many people...especially couples.  
  
'Great, what's he up to now...?' Mimi thought. He wasn't trying to somehow...win her over is he? Well he'll be damned if he tried to get 2 centimeters NEAR her...that's for sure.  
  
"Come'on, let's go!" It was already night, and the lanterns were illuminating the dim paths.  
  
"Y-Yamato, don't walk so fast!" Mimi exclaimed, trying to catch up to her companion.  
  
"Mimi, at that speed, we're going to miss the-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Mimi interrupted, attempting to walk faster. "Give me a break here, I've got short legs you know!" Yamato gave off a chuckle, receiving a glare from Mimi. The sight of many people told them that they have reached the place where the show was going to be held.  
  
Yamato glanced around, trying to find a place for them to sit and relax. He scanned the area, eventually finding a spot underneath a tree, deciding that it was a perfect view for the fire works. Taking Mimi's hand yet again, he led her towards the spot.  
  
A big bang alerted them that the show has started, and not wanting to miss a single bit of it, they hurried and got themselves settled. The sky was filled with many colors, in many different forms. Mimi looked in awe, enjoying the sight before her. Minutes past, and it was almost over...  
  
"It's beautiful...isn't it?" Yamato interrupted her thoughts, also looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah...it is..." Mimi agreed in a small affirmative voice.  
  
"You know, when I was young, I used to go to this very same park with Takeru and watch the fireworks. Every year i'd come here...this was where I first met her..."  
  
"Who?" Mimi took her attention to Yamato.  
  
"Sora...I used to always think that this was the place for meeting your love...here in Kyoukan park. And my silly theory of that came true when I had met Sora. I thought that we were meant to be together, I thought that we were bounded by destiny...I was sure of it...but I guess I was wrong. I'm not sure I will be able to love someone as much as I loved Sora ever again..." he felt like crying after saying those words...and it took his every will power not to start.  
  
Maybe there was more to him than she thought...  
  
"Yamato...you know, you can't let one person get in the way of what you believe in....I know that you got hurt, but you have to pick your self up and move on..." she choked back the tears. Not only did that refer to him, it also referred to her...she'd hate to admit it, but it was the truth. "She's not the only one that can bring happiness to your life..." they were caught in each other's gaze...and their lips touched for the very first time...  
  
...Maybe...maybe I can love...just this once more....  
  
  
  
Okay, dramatic chapter! Sorry it took such a long time to get this out, and sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. My eyes were going around in circles while writing this, so you'd have to forgive me...meh....=) review pleeeaze and no flames! =) 


	7. Destiny's second chances

Ai Ni Aki //love in fall  
  
author's notes: some angst in this chap. so ya just warning ya'all!! ^^x  
  
***  
  
Mimi stared blankly at the pond, gray clouds reflecting its rippling surface. Thoughts swirled about her head, filling her with deep regret and confusion. How could have she done such a thing? Especially at such a sudden time. She broke her vow.her vow that appointed herself to never loving another person again. She had broken it after all these years of keeping and staying true to it. She scolded herself for being so irresponsible.she perfectly knew what would happen if she let herself love another. They would pretend to love you, treat you and make you feel so special.that you believe it's really actually love that they're feeling for you. But eventually he'll leave you, that's simply the end of it. She experienced that years ago.and the thought of it still pains her to this day. But then again.there's this feeling that she just couldn't push aside even if she tried to.the feeling and want of having someone to love and you being loved back. She closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh, relishing and remembering the events of the night before.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Yamato...you know, you can't let one person get in the way of what you believe in....I know that you got hurt, but you have to pick your self up and move on..." she choked back the tears. Not only did that refer to him, it also referred to her...she'd hate to admit it, but it was the truth. "She's not the only one that can bring happiness to your life..." they were caught in each other's gaze...and their lips touched for the very first time...  
  
An aura of euphoria surrounded the two, filling their hearts with longing and mild satisfaction. The tears that threatened to fall never came, for their minds were too caught up at the moment. Mimi hasn't felt this much relief in years. This intimacy.it was all too sudden.but she could not help herself. His eyes showed great concern and sadness when he spoke those words; words of broken dreams, and deep hurt that came from the one he loved so much; yet his eyes were filled with hope, desperately grasping and hanging on to it, afraid that his heart would shatter into pieces more than it already have. Mimi hated to see such sadness and grief in another person.especially a person that does not deserve possessing it. They might have been on wrong conditions at first, but after seeing the desperate plea in his eyes, she decided to come to good terms with this man she hardly knew. She wanted to make him feel better somehow, to temporarily remove the misery she felt radiating from his heart. She attempted to make him feel better, by somehow assuring him to stay positive and optimistic. After speaking words of certitude, she saw his eyes widen with surprise.he probably did not expect to hear those words coming from her. Moments of silence passed between them, his eyes calming from his state of astonishment. She felt so drawn into him, his presence quite intriguing to her... before she knew it, Yamato and her were locked in a desperate but gentle kiss, great longing eliciting from its touch. Moments passed till she felt his lips parting slightly, feeling his tongue seeking entrance to hers. She hazily parted her lips...new sensations filling her already raptured mind and heart. The thought of loving again suddenly passed through her mind...  
  
The sorrow, the pain, the hurt...all those emotions she felt from the one man she loved...whom had recently proclaimed that he had not loved her back...  
  
More thoughts of the past filled her mind...  
  
Crying under the rain, she dropped to her knees...  
  
She felt his hand brushing her cheek...  
  
Watching the love of her life walk away from her forever...  
  
Her eyes snapped wide open, instantly breaking away from the kiss. She stood up, looking down at the dumbfounded man in front of her...  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I can't do this!" tears brimmed her saddened eyes, as she ran....ran away from another chance of love destiny was willing to give her.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Had she been foolish as to walk away from another chance of happiness? Or had she been smart of doing so? The fear of being discarded ever so painfully was too unbearable. But then the thought of being happy again wasn't a very bad option either. She felt so torn apart...two feelings were filling her at the same time...it was just too much. Her mind is telling her not to fall in love again, for the chance of getting hurt was at high risk...but her heart longs for the sense of joy and love to come to her again. But does he even feel infatuated with her, the same way she was...well, sort of infatuated with him? Maybe the event from last night was just a fluke? I don't...know. Holding her head in confusion, she let the tears flow freely down her pale cheeks, feeling the cool breeze of autumn engulfing her.  
  
***  
  
Changing the channels in the television ever so slowly, Yamato took a long drink from the bottle of sake he had decided to drink just a while ago. Like Mimi, his head was filled with confusement and deep thoughts...what had he done to make her leave so...so suddenly? Was it because she had taken it as quite a shock? Was it because she didn't want to...kiss him? 'No...it couldn't be...if she didn't want to kiss me then she would have pulled away in the first place...' He had saw the concern in her eyes...and right then, he knew that her words were of deep sincerity. She was not kidding. It was as if she was speaking from her heart. 'Baka...she *was* speaking from her heart...just... the way she said it... I *know* she really meant it' He took it as quite a shock, not expecting to hear those words from her...ESPECIALLY her. They're first encounter was not that of a very pleasant one. He could not refuse the request Takeru made, especially when he solemnly promised to do whatever Takeru wanted him to do. 'I guess that it was all worth it...' He had to admit, Mimi was a beautiful woman, and her caring interior was even more intriguing. Definately not the Mimi he saw in their first encounter...this one that he saw...it was of a caring and mysterious personality. The deep assurance in her assertion deeply touched his heart. She was right too...he can't mope around for something that he had lost...even if it was a very special something. He had to pick himself up and move on, look ahead in the future. He took another long drink of sake, until it was practically empty. Scanning through the channels a bit longer, a particular station caught his eye. 'Takenouchi Sora of Hoshi Ni Tokyo! arrived in Nagoya today to complete her 2002-2003 tour in all of Japan. It was just days ago when she decided to break it off with her long time boyfriend Ishida Yamato, to pursue her career in modeling. It is rumored that she is dating another man, though we are not sure of his name or where he lives. Okay, back to you Umabe-san!' Yamato snorted, smiling bitterly at the thought of Sora being with another man; shortly after she left him. Sora had not always been that perfect. There were bumpy times in their relationship in the past, mainly the cause of it being done by her. But still, he remained loyal. All those years of being with her, it was all for nothing. He poured his heart out in their relationship, constantly thinking that they were to be together till the end of time. 'Maybe it was worth it...now I know how some people can be so cruel and too caught up in other things, they forget that they have someone that loves them...and in the end, they leave you...but then again, like Mimi said, you have to pick yourself up and move on. You can't give up on love now, or else all those times that you have loved in the past will be in vain...I guess you learn from things that happen to you.' Yamato's thoughts were cut off, as he heard footsteps approaching him. Slowly, he turned around to find Takeru walking lazily through the hallway. Grinning, Yamato stood up, taking the sake bottle to be discarded in the kitchen trash can. He heard his younger brother yawn, tediously sitting down in one of the stools by the counter. "Onee-chan, I'm hungry..." Yamato chuckled at Takeru's childlike ways. Even though Takeru was already 25 years old, he could still be immature at times. "Yup, I cooked some miso this morning, go and help yourself." Groaning, Takeru stood up, going to the refrigerator to get the miso. The elder blonde looked at his younger brother, still grinning. "Why did you wake up so late?" Takeru walked over to the microwave and popped the container in. He pushed the buttons to a certain time, the beeping noise irritating the newly waken blonde...he definately wasn't a morning person. "I had to sort out my photographs and it took me till 1:00 in the morning to arrange them all." Yawning yet again, he waited impatiently for the microwave to heat his food. Yamato gave off a low chuckle, barely audible, yet loud enough for Takeru to hear. He curiously looked at his older brother, wondering what was so funny. "What?" he asked in a low voice, exhaustion evident in his voice. "I'm not sure I believe the whole 'arranging photographs' thing...is it possible that my younger brother was out partying in the wee hours of the night?! How cruel of you! You can't even invite your onee-chan to your festivities! After all I've done for you!" Yamato made a dramatic look with his face, Takeru rolling his eyes at his brother. "Oh Yamato, grow up." "Oh so you *were* partying all night!" "No dammnit! Even if I did, I wouldn't have anyone to go out with anyways! That would be NO fun." The microwave alerted that the miso Takeru was heating up was ready. He took out the container, grabbed some chopsticks from a nearby drawer, and started eating. "You don't have a girlfriend?" "Hmm, let's see, uh, NO. I wasn't referring to going out somewhere with a girlfriend anyways, I was talking about going with my friends..." Yamato sighed, going to fridge to get another bottle of sake. "Weell, whatever happened to that one Miyazaki chic. I bet if you asked her, she would've gone out partyin' with ya." he opened the cap of the bottle, and started sipping away. "Miyazaki Mayumi?! We were over a LOOOONG time ago...what, I never told you?" "Well if you did, I must've forgotten...short memory span ya know?" "Ya, drinking too much of that sake does that to ya!" Takeru pointed at the bottle his older brother was holding. "Hey I only drink like 3 a day, 'sides, it's none of your business...." the younger blonde eyed Yamato suspiciously. "Ty'a, and your supposed to be a doctor. Hmm...speaking of 'girlfriends'....how did that date with Mimi go?" Yamato almost choked on his drink. "I take that as a bad sign...you screwed it up didn't you? Ya, I should've known, I'm better with woman than you will ever be. You screwed it up sooo much, that you decided to waste away in company with your endless supply of sake, huh?" Yamato glared at his younger brother. "Baka! You didn't have to be so perceptive!" "Sooo...what did happen?" Yamato looked down, a disappointed look written all over his face. 'Great, your younger brother is gonna start nagging at you for being such a big idiot and not going after Mimi...but then again, it's her fault for running off like that without having any sorts of excuses for leaving! CHIKUSOO! My brain hurts...' he stared off into space, deep in thought. Getting impatient, Takeru tried to snap Yamato out of his reverie. "Oi bakaa! You didn't answer my question! Oh great, here he goes again with his wandering off in 'La La Land'...Yamato you kuso atama, can't you ever stay in reality?" he scraped the last bit of miso in the container, going over to the sink to wash his dishes. Yamato sighed once again, lifting his eyes off the counter to face his brother. "Weell, you see, everything was going fine, we had dinner and everything..." Yamato snorted to himself, remembering Mimi not finishing off the food that she had ordered. 'Cost me some big yen too...grr.' He continued, "I decided to take her to Kyoukan park to watch the yearly fireworks, then out of the blue without even thinking, I started talking about when *we* used to go down there and watch the fireworks every year..." he saw Takeru's eyes widening. "You didn't tell her...about the thing with Sora right?!" Yamato nodded, while Takeru mentally slapped himself in the head...more so wanted to smack his brother upside the head. 'Yamato you idiot!' he wanted to say... "It just sort of...came out." Takeru rolled his eyes. "Yamato, you know, you've gotta let go of the past! Sora's gone, away, bye- bye forever! You need to start thinking about your future!" Yamato gave off a slight chuckle. "That's practically what Mimi said to me after I told her about Sora." the younger blonde's eyes widened in surprise again. "Are you serious?! Tachikawa giving off advice to a person she dislikes!? What a scandal..." "Well apparently, she doesn't dislike me much...since we sort of...um, well, how do you put it....kissed?" Takeru almost spat out the water he was drinking. "You kissed?! WOW, did you guys go all the way to third base or somethin'?!" he gave off a loud 'OUCH!!' when Yamato smacked him in the head. "Kono Yogore! Why would I ever do something like that?! Especially on the FIRST date?! GEEZ!" Yamato threw away the empty sake bottle, going back to sit in the couch. Takeru followed him and flopped down on the love seat diagonal from where his older brother was. 'It's a good thing you didn't onee-chan, or you could've been placed with more problems than you have now!' Takeru thought. "So that was it?! That's all that happened? I should've known! If I was the girl you were taking out on a date, I would have been SOOO bored out of my mind. See, good thing I'm not a chic! heh-heh" he gave off a wink, seeing his older brother roll his eyes. "Someone WOULD think that you were a girl...I mean, with you being single and all! A MAN who had inherited his brother's good-looks and still be single would be thought of as a homo!!!" Yamato bursted out laughing. Takeru grabbed the nearest object by him and threw it at Yamato. "What happened after you guys kissed?" The elder man's tone changed from playful to somewhat serious. "Well, in the middle of it...she pulled away and ran...don't even ask me why. So after that I just came home." Takeru crossed his legs on the couch. "And...you didn't go after her?" Yamato snorted in reply. "I knew you were gonna ask that..." "Can you just get right to the point?! Geez!" "Takeru, she just left...I was too surprised to even take action." he saw his younger brother give off a deep frown of unsatisfaction. 'I never knew lil' bro over there had a romantic side...hmm...' "Well onee-chan, if you wanna kick your love life up a notch and actually have someone to be with, I suggest that you find her and talk to her. Seeing you sitting around wasting away on sake is just plain pathetic." he got up and started heading towards his bedroom. "I have to drop my paperwork and photographs off at my boss's office, oh and go grocery shopping...so I'll be gone for a while." Sighing, Yamato switched the television off. 'Maa,maa, what the heck has been up with that boy lately? He brought her over here that one time...which didn't turn out very well. Then there was that day where he told me to take her out on a date...I did take her out on a date and the day ended up having missy over there running away from me as if I'm some kind of a monster. And NOW, he's telling me to go after her...what is he, cupid?! Aargh, well, no matter...I *should* go find her. Takeru's right about that part.' standing up from where he was sitting, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. 'Maybe a little walk can help me clear my head...'  
  
***  
  
The tears were gone...yet the feeling still remained. She stopped weeping a while ago, realizing that crying wouldn't bring her the solace she so desperately needed. How could a situation as of last night bring her so much grief? She smiled bitterly, the dried tears plastered on her face very uncomfortable...but she ignored it. Foolish. She felt so foolish for crying over this...this predicament. A wet substance dropped on her hand, causing for Mimi to wince...was it another tear? Looking up, she saw the gray skies filled with clouds that threatened to spill rain.  
  
pitter patter  
  
Why? Why of all times did she have to think of Jyou when she was kissing...Yamato? What was it that made her remember the moment...the moment of which her life and future was suddenly out of reach? Perhaps gone from her grasp for all eternity... Until he came along...  
  
pitter patter  
  
It was as if God himself sent her a gift...a gift of another chance at life. To love and be rid of these negative emotions coursing through her very core for the last 10 years. Afterall, living with these kinds of sentiments wasn't living...it was only existing and waiting to die. I did die.  
  
pitter patter  
  
And he had changed it all with just one kiss...one kiss that kept her thinking and emotionally distressed for some time...yet shining new hope in her darkened and useless group of convictions. New hope...And for once in ten years... she didn't loose it.  
  
***  
  
He walked through the damp streets of Tokyo, hoping to spot a particular face through the endless amounts of people loitering and walking about the streets. He had been walking for approximately 45 minutes, and still no sign of her. He had originally planned to take a walk to clear his mind, but after some thought...he decided to look for her. 'An explanation would be nice...' After sorting all his thoughts out, he decided to give it a try. Give love another try. Hopefully she was willing to do what he was. He knew all this was too fast to even call it 'love'...but when they kissed...it was a feeling so very close to it. Atleast that's what he felt. He couldn't miss this opportunity. Destiny. Some way or another, they were both bounded by destiny. 'Hopefully,' he thought to himself, as he neared Kyoukan park.  
  
***  
  
The sound of wet footsteps coming towards her snapped Mimi out of her trance. It had been raining very hard, she being oblivious to it...but ignored it anyways. Her clothes were soaked and her hair became damp from the constant drops of rain, but she was too caught up in her thinking. A deep masculine voice caused Mimi to look up from where she was staring.  
  
"Mimi...what are you doing out here in the rain? You could catch a cold!" She turned around, only to be greeted by Yamato's black coat being wrapped around her body. Surprised, she looked up at the blonde. Smiling...he was smiling...  
  
"What...why...?" she was completely stupefied.  
  
After what she had done the night before? He was still willing to...  
  
"Mimi...about us..." he suddenly spoke up, going by her side to sit down as well. "I'm not very sure why your ran off on me like that...and an explanation would be quaint as to why you did it...but Mimi..." She looked on with hopeful eyes, anticipating his next words...  
  
Hopeful...  
  
"But Mimi...I...no, we...we deserve a second chance." His azure eyes held it all...  
  
Second chance...  
  
Yamato was caught off guard as Mimi took his lips with her own...  
  
Fate gave Tachikawa Mimi another chance at life  
  
|***|  
  
author's notes:  
  
waiwai! i finally got the seventh chapter up! *sees death glares from some people* gah ya i know it took a LONG time, but heh, can't you find it in your hearts to forgive a lazy, erm, girl like me?! *sweatdrop* I have been too caught up in my Ruroken-fanatic-ness and my social life /schooling that I've sorta you know, left my stories undone...but HEY! here's the seventh chapter so buwahahaha i'm not THAT lazy after all... *death glares from people* ORO!!!! okay i'll stop my rambling. well, hopefully i'll get the eighth chapter out in a reasonable period of time! HEEEY i'm going to ninth grade which means i have to do alot more stuff...not to mention study for the BIG exams in tenth grade that i will be early-preparing for! so cut me some slack! btw sorry if all this was too fast ya know, but I had decided to make it that way...hmm, why? i dunno i guess i'm just a person who likes to rush into conflicts, but in this chapter, i hoped to clear some stuff...just incase some are confused. heh-heh. also i changed the rating to pg-13, cuz' the plot is more of a pg-13 than and R anyways..erm i think. so if an 'R' rated chapter should come, I shall post it beside the chapter title, mmkay?! well ya enough of my tanuki-ness, and as for you people, R&R! onegai? heeehee.... 


End file.
